


Can't Stand the Heat

by swtalmnd



Series: Tea and Knitting [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, crimes against tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eames does not belong behind the counter at Specificity.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Tea and Knitting [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467803
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	Can't Stand the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queuebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/gifts).



> last of four little ficlets i found hiding in my scrivener file from when i took prompts from a non-sexual intimacy prompts list on tumblr and then apparently never posted here
> 
> prompt: Patching up a wound for arthur and eames

"Ow! Bloody-," Eames backed away from the kettle, hand held against his chest and a teapot shattered on the floor. "I didn't expect it to be that hot," he said, making puppy eyes at Arthur.

Arthur wrapped ice in a towel, handed it over, and pointed to Eames' table. "Sit." He started that pot over while Tadashi cleaned up the mess, breathing through the rush and getting everyone's orders done to his own exacting standards.

Eames was still cradling the damp towel when Arthur came over, scooting his chair close enough their knees interlaced. Arthur's touch was gentle but firm as he examined the burn. "How bad is it?"

"Mostly hurt my pride," admitted Eames, letting Arthur kiss the one blister, wincing when he prodded the nearby red blotches. "It's not so bad that it'll keep me from knitting, anyway."

"Small favors," said Arthur fondly, kissing Eames' mouth instead. "Let me get the first aid kit, anyway, so you don't aggravate it."

He turned to find Tadashi holding a tray with a pot of tea, two cups, and the first aid kit on it. Tadashi handed it over without a word, shooting Eames a wink as he went back to the counter and the thankfully small line that had formed while they were both occupied.

"We owe Saito so much good tea for bringing him to us," said Eames, staying unusually obedient while Arthur got the tray settled in place and found the burn cream. 

Arthur was gentle as he smoothed it in place and wrapped Eames' hand up with gauze, being extra careful with the blister in the tender part of his palm. Another kiss to the wrapping, and he turned to put things away and pour the tea. "Everything but the blister should be better tomorrow, thankfully," said Arthur, handing him a cup of tea with exaggerated care.

Eames took a sip and melted as he always did, a soft sigh escaping those lush lips that begged for a kiss. "This is incredibly soothing," he said. "Camomile mint?" 

Arthur sipped it, making a pleased sound of his own, and then kissed Eames with both their mouths warm and sweetly scented. "Among other things. For a nerve-wracking day."

Eames got an adorable hangdog look. "I'm so sorry, petal, you know I would never."

Arthur sharpened his gaze and caught Eames' eyes. "You will never, ever step behind my counter again, or I will make sure they never find the body, you mean." His voice was low, even, and perfectly reasonable.

Eames' eyes went wide and his breath caught, tongue flicking out over his lips nervously. Then his pupils widened and a flush crawled over his cheeks. "I, um. All right, yes, sorry. Never again, darling."

Arthur nodded, sitting back with a smirk and sipping his tea. "Perhaps I'll give you a proper punishment later for the breakage."

Eames nodded, swallowing. "I, ah. Clearly deserve it," he said, and Arthur's smile grew wider. This was going to be fun.


End file.
